Naoharu
Naoharu, also known as "the Advisor", was one of the wisest of the Shogun's Advisors. Born the youngest of seven children in a family of poor ronin, Naoharu learned at an early age that negotiation and manipulation were the keys to surviving alongside his much larger and stronger siblings. Despite his smaller size and lack of martial abilities, he was considered the head of his family, but he left home, offering his services to every Great Clan, doing some unpleasant work for which the clan could be absolved of any responsibility. Gencon - Gift of the Shogun Ronin Some said Naoharu was a merchant or courtier of a Great Clan who was cast out. One record hinted at his mercenary employment by the Mantis as a youth near the end of the War of Spirits. Vacant Throne, p. 46 Meeting Kaneka Naoharu met Kaneka in Ryoko Owari Toshi in 1155. It was Naoharu that convinced Kaneka that if he wished to be free of the Scorpion Clan he should tell them his secret. Kaneka did, and shortly after he was announced to the Empire as the son of Toturi. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Gift of the Shogun In 1168 Kaneka had been wandering in the Empire disguised of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin". He sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor Toturi III remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Shogun's lieutenant Shiba Danjuro was tasked with announcing the Gift of the Shogun to the Imperial Court. Rikako gathered the advisors, informed them of the task set before them and then met with Danjuro. She showed him the letter, which asked Rikako to make the announcement to the Empire. It piqued the interest of many clans. Kaneka returned to the Capital after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 Joining the Crane This year Naoharu joined the Crane Clan. He met Daidoji Fumisato at Shiro Daidoji and immediately put his skills and knowledge to work at covering up evidence of the Crane rice trade manipulations against the Crab Clan. Naoharu called Fumisato a fool when he dismissed his services out of hand, rather than determining what was in the Crane Clan's best interest. Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman He learned the ways of Master of Games. Covering their tracks The previous year Kakita Osei had hired ronin bandits to attack trade caravans, inflating the cost of rice for the Crab, but had then been killed by Matsu Robun in an unsanctioned duel as revenge for her role in the downfall of Ikoma Masote. Naoharu, seeing the Crane had been negligient in covering their tracks, travelled to Friendly Traveler Village to get rid off of any evidence and dispersed any individual that could give testimony to remote areas. When Hida Benjiro sent his investigator Yasuki Yukinaga, the Crab could not prove anything and were forced to take back their claim of dishonesty. A Matter of Honor, by Brian Yoon Kaneka's Death After the death of Kaneka during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team his former advisors were ready to bring glory to his memory. Glory of the Shogun (Samurai flavor) Third Yasuki War After a meeting between the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai and the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon the Third Yasuki War was sparked between the Crane and the Crab. Domotai ordered Naoharu to inform her generals. Family Troubles, by Rusty Priske and Fred Wan Trading with the Scorpion In 1170 Naoharu requested a yojimbo from the allied Lion Clan to aid with trade negotiations with the Scorpion. Matsu Benika was chosen. The pair travelled to the village of Ginasutra to meet Yogo Ichiba. On their way back from successful negotiations, Emerald Magistrate Bayushi Takao intercepted them for a surprise inspection of Naoharu's belongings, a move that Naoharu had anticipated. What he had not anticipated, however, was his yojimbo's reaction: Even though Benika despised Naoharu for his lack of honor, she spoke on his behalf. The magistrate, reluctant to insult the Lion, quickly dismissed them both. The Sun & Moon, Part II, by Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament Naoharu witnessed the Celestial Tournament where Kitsuki Iweko became Empress Iweko I. He departed to Kyuden Bayushi to make preparations for the Divine One's first Winter Court. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman End of the War Naoharu's expertise had given the Crane economically the upper hand in the Yasuki War, but in Yasuki Jinn-Kuen he had met his match. His trades allowed the Crab to ruthlessly use their lock on the previous year's tea crop. Jinn-Kuen had managed to negotiate several large multi-year contracts, and they would serve to keep the cost of tea high. Naoharu suggested to kill Jinn-Kuen, but the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai despised the honorless idea. Eventually the economic pressure forced the Crab to ask for terms, and they accepted the treaty proposed by the CraneGlory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer. Crane views on Naoharu Despite his merits for the good of the Clan, the new Asahina Daimyo Asahina Beniha considered him a dreadful man. Gift of Ryoshun, Part I, by Shawn Carman Surveying the Mantis Once the Yasuki issue was finished, Naoharu turned his attention to the Mantis. Keeping Enemies Close (The Heaven's Will flavor) External Links * Naoharu (The Truest Test) Category:Ronin Category:Crane Clan Members